Diamond Tears
by Neranimmisar
Summary: Sand/OC. After the events with the shard bearer Sand finds himself getting steadily more bored with life. However, a young girl with a artifact that breezes through his shop brings the promise of new adventures. Rating may rise in the future.
1. Solitude

_I know I know. I shouldn't be starting -ANOTHER- fiction when I have so much I need to work on otherwise. However, my fan girl-dom has possessed me and I can't help it. I just finished NWN2 early yesterday and the more I thought about it the more I wanted something else from it. I adored Sand in the game and I wish that there'd of been more options of a romantic nature than the paladin. With that in mind I fought with myself for a while before deciding I had to do SOMETHING._

_Disclaimer: I don't own NWN2 - I wish I did. I do own my character concepts and the like. They're mine…if for some crazy reason you want to use them please let me know._

_**Chapter One: **__Solitude_

"_A million faces, each a million lies. For each and all a chrome disguise."_

Solitude.

It was something that Sand had been well adjusted toward.

That is until his wayward adventures with the Shard Bearer and her sideshow of circus freaks had begun, and passed him by. After they had defeated the Lord of Shadows and the ensuing chaos engulfed his once safe haven he'd only barely managed to escape with a handful of the people with which they had entered. If he hadn't prepared that quickened teleport spell likely they wouldn't have survived at all, a close call by anyone's standards.

Khelgar and Casavir he had meant to save. That half-breed demon traitor and the raving lunatic gnome had grabbed on before he'd realized it…not that he would have stopped his casting if a Balor itself had clutched it's claws to his robes. If it hadn't been for the paladin and warrior holding him back after the casting he likely would have sent that witch tiefling to join the Lord of Shadows. She claimed she hadn't switched sides to work with the Lord on purpose but that hardly mattered to Sand.

She had been wise in avoiding his company after the events. As wise an absence as Bishop's had been after his ditching them at the final battle.

The Shard-Bearer had been lost to them, they were lucky to have survived with the members of the haphazard band they did. It was likely better for all involved that Ammon hadn't seemed to have escaped the destruction. Casavir and Khelgar had taken up positions in helping one of her childhood friends run Crossroad Keep, as far as he knew Grobnar had joined them and was using that pile of rusty metal as cheap labor as they continued to build.

He had opted to return to his shop in Neverwinter, there was some damage that had been done during the evacuation and people thinking they would loot the stores during the chaos. However, a well placed explosive runes spell had finished one would be thief. Likely the corpse that he'd discovered upon his return had kept away any others that had considered targeting his place of business. Duncan hadn't approved of the way he kept his shop secure, but he'd never cared what the daft innkeeper thought of him to begin with.

Now he'd found himself frequenting the man's common room more than he cared to. The excuse that he didn't care to make meals himself worked well enough. In truth he never minded cooking for himself, he needed some form of social interaction, however cave like it usually ended up being. The bards that came though were often better than Grobnar, not that it was a difficult thing to sing better than the crazed gnome.

However, he tended to avoid the overbearing crowds that came during the end of the week and as it was a Sunday evening he was instead settled in isolation in his shop. He'd already inventoried his wares twice and cleaned the place. He didn't have any new books to pursue so he was just settled behind his counter frowning as he thought about how his adventure's with the Shard Bearer had come in and tossed his neat life into disarray.

It wasn't until Jaral, the cat that doubled as his familiar, hopped into his lap, that he realized the sun had begun to set. He was past due on closing up shop for the day, and the feline was searching for the dinner that tended to come after he'd locked the doors.

"Right." He spoke aloud more to break the silence than the need to do so for the animal watching him. He had a connection to the creature that ran deeper than such things. "I'll get you your dinner and take a walk on the pier I think."

He got up but the door opened as he was heading toward it, a girl heading into his shop that made him pause a moment.

The girl was definitely not a normal humanoid, she was exceptionally pale but not in a deathly way, her skin was simply a milky white. She didn't appear sickly, in fact her skin was smooth and likely was healthy for whatever race to which her odd features owed their ancestry. She had a figure most artists would die to sculpt, features that were very similar to many half-elf's he had seen in his years. Her ears were a little more pointed than most but the rest of her face was more heart-shaped and large snowy eyes stared at him in a mixture of curiosity and fear. Her dark hair held a tint of midnight blue when it caught the starlight in the right angle and at times her skin seemed to shimmer like crystal. The dirty clothes she wore showed signs of recent travel, a lot of mud on her boots and the ends of frayed robes were stained. She had a pouch at her waste on a sash and a pack on her back that appeared to be a Heward's Handy Haversack to his trained eye.

"You are Sand?" She asked, her voice seemed to have a wispy nature to it, slightly soft-spoken but also somehow direct.

"That is what the sign outside says." He offered with his usual dry wit, considering the woman before him as he tried to consider just what it was that had walked into his store. "I was about to close for the evening."

"Then my timing is good." She smiled toward him and stepped further inside, looking at the shelves as if browsing the selection of potions. "I was told you were someone that might be able to identify a magical orb."

"Assuming you have the money to pay for the divination yes." He replied, locking the door before heading back toward his counter, no reason to have anyone else disturb them as the store should have been closed already.

"Yeah, it was mentioned you'd try to drain my resources." She picked up a healing potion and considered it before bringing it with her to the counter. "The innkeeper of the Flagon didn't speak very well of you to be honest."

"Are you attempting to have a reason to drive my prices up further?" He asked before gesturing toward the counter. "Care to show me this orb of yours?"

She dug in her bag and withdrew a fist sized silvery orb with a gentle glow, holding it toward him and not losing that small smile that lingered on her face. "Just amusing to hear the tales of another practitioner of the arts. Did you really knock yourself over with a scrying spell?"

"So you are hoping to donate some extra gold to my coffers." He observed at the continued comments, though he was already looking over the orb she'd handed him curiously. It was cool to the touch but not uncomfortably so. He could sense magic in it without the aid of spells, though nothing in specific. "If you are a caster as well, certainly you should be able to identify this without my help."

"I'm not a wizard." Her smile was almost annoying after that statement. "I never developed the spells that would allow me to do that."

"You are a sorcerer." His tone deadpanned at the observation, bias never went away easily, even less so for members of his race. Qara's betrayal was still a recent event in the wizard's mind.

"Yeah, though sometimes I think it would have been better to have to study." She apparently hadn't noticed the dark glare she'd been sent, looking over some of the enchanted jewelry he kept at the counter. "Wizard's get to be so much more versatile. I dunno though, not sure if I'd of had the mental capacity to do all that studying."

The comments were ones he hadn't expected, he had never met a humble sorcerer and had never expected to. "Wise observations."

"I guess." she shrugged some, still smiling when she glanced at him and back at the rings he offered. "My grandfather was a wizard. I think he was a little disappointed when I developed magic without the need to study for it. But I always was a little jealous that he could just study to do whatever spells he liked and I was so much more limited by whatever spells I happened to develop."

"_A sorcerer envious of wizards? I've heard everything now."_ Sand thought, a little less bristled after she explained herself. "It will take some time to look this over, such spells are time consuming."

"I figured." She seemed torn as to picking up one of the rings she was looking at, one that created a magical area of protection around the wearer. "How much for the potion and the spell?"

"Eight hundred gold in total." He replied, not even taking time to add things up, he had been running his shop long enough that he didn't need to consult his books any longer.

"Hmm." Her smile faltered a little and she looked away from the rings. "I think I can manage that. I'll give you six hundred now and two hundred when I come back for the orb."

"An acceptable compromise." He agreed, normally he required full payment up front but this girl seemed respectful enough and he was curious as to just what this orb was that had brought her in. "Are you staying at the Flagon?"

"Yeah." She shrugged some. "It's sorta loud I guess but I don't wanna wander around Neverwinter this late."

"Then I shall seek you out there once I have finished my research." He commented, counting out the money she offered for his services. "Who will I be asking for."

"Oh, that's so rude of me, I'm sorry." She blushed a little, which was immediately obvious given her paleness. "I'm Nalia Ash. It was nice meeting you."

She waved and unlocked the bolt on his door before leaving. The wizard moving to lock it again after her, glancing toward where she was disappearing back across the street to the Flagon. He shook his head, locking the extra bolts and setting his wards in place before moving back to his counter and eyeing the pale orb she'd left with him.

It wasn't out of the ordinary really as far as business went, generally he didn't like to work with her sort but her attitude had been the best he'd seen from one of her member. Perhaps her race had something to do with it.

"_Not relevant though."_ He reminded himself as he opened a drawer for the pearl he would need in his casting. It would take him at least an hour of meditation to discover what the spell was capable of deciphering for him. He took the components with him and moved to a chamber of the building he'd set aside for such spells, the walls were reinforced to help keep sound from filtering in.

He settled on the floor and placed the orb in his hands in front of him, looking over every detail of the silver ball before closing his eyes and speaking the incantation that would begin the spell.

Almost immediately he found his mind drawn into the orb itself, opening his eyes to instead see a series of crystalline hallways around him, beyond the clear walls an eternal night sky stretched out, there was a silver path beneath his feet but even it was slightly translucent and the change was disorienting.

"_I must attract the attention of people with strange artifacts."_ He thought as he did his best to push the dizziness away.

"One who calls himself Sand." The voice was a gentle male voice, speaking in elvish. "What is it you seek?"

"What is this place?" He asked, still eyeing the many passages at his disposal without moving toward any of them.

"We are a library of information, condensed into a more portable form. Called a Gemtier in many areas of the realms amongst the People. Smaller versions are known to work as spell books for many high level arch magi of the courts. We access as needed and transfer the information to you as best as possible to offer an explanation that you will understand."

He paused to consider after that question, what an amazing find this item really was. He'd heard of Tear Gem's before, which likely was a bastardized version of what the thing had called itself. Many of the items were believed to be lost or in the possession of powerful wizards. Such a easy way of transferring information and holding it would be greatly coveted by anyone that sought knowledge. Though the actual intelligence of such artifacts was widely speculated he couldn't know without testing.

"How did you come to be in the possession of the girl named Nalia Ash that brought you to me?" He asked, figuring being as detailed as possible with his query's couldn't hurt the results.

"Unknown. Speculating possible answers." The voice rarely varied in tone and likely was the result of some sort of voice magic that was worked in. "Last known position was the city of Waterdeep, last known person of access was Khelben Arunsun. Otherwise known as Blackstaff, a former Lord of Waterdeep."

"_That doesn't bode well."_ He thought idly, listening to the explanation. He recognized the name, few in his field hadn't heard of the famous arch wizard. "When was the last time you were accessed?"

"Unknown, we do not consider the passing of time like mortals. Cannot speculate." It was direct enough, if a bit crude in it's response design.

"Were you stolen from Blackstaff?" Sand already figured what the answer would be, but it seemed wise to exhaust the possible questions as opposed to assume the answers.

"Unknown." It repeated. "Unable to speculate."

"Are you able to take in more information than what you already have?" He had to admit he was curious, and regardless of if the artifact had been stolen from a lord of water deep there was no point in not indulging his curiosity when he had the chance.

"Yes, if you tell us what to access we will be able to hold the information."

"Can you give knowledge to those accessing faster than simply answering the questions as I ask them?" If he already had the item, he might as well make as much use of it as he could. This was the first interesting thing to come into his life in ages.

"Yes. The process may occur while you rest if you tell us what information to provide. Possibilities of mental issues exist for those unprepared for such a connection."

Well that didn't sound good. "What nature of problems exist?"

"Access tends to be temporary, memory loss of the accessed information will occur after several days time unless contact is maintained. The mind is left weak to all forms of mental access during the time that the link is maintained."

"No known permanent side effects then?" He had to admit that this was a grander find than he'd ever first considered it.

"No."

"Do you have spell books stored here?" It was going to come up sooner or later.

"Yes. Many spells are stored within us." The answer came with a visual change as well as the crystalline hallways shifted into a room instead with a single large book on a desk with a chair.

"Fascinating." He was impressed, if still hesitant to get too attached to the property of a Lord of Waterdeep. He settled himself at the desk and opened the book, blinking a few times as he felt dizzy a moment. The words of the book seemed filled with power and able to jump into his mind, lingering sharply for only a moment before being filed into memory. Spells that he'd already prepared that morning seemed almost instantly clear and representations of the spells in the form of sigils jumped out a little more on the page.

It was like he was picking out the magic he wanted off a menu at a restaurant and then his brain took in the information. When he touched a sigil an arrow of acid replaced the spell he'd spent on identifying the artifact moments before.

The implications of that sort of power were enough to make him push his curiosity down, he needed to find out where the girl had gotten this orb and make sure that no one was going to come after him before putting in anymore study.

"How do I leave this place?"

There was a moment of pause as he noted he was back in his divination room, the once cool orb was now warm in his hands, silent again as the mental connection had been broken. The sun was still setting outside, barely any time had passed sense he had first cast the spell that dropped him into the amazing find.

He picked it up and muttered an alarm spell over it before putting it snuggly in one of the many pockets of his robes. "Now to discover just where this Nalia got her hands on such a article."

He headed toward the doors of his shop, as much as he didn't like the Flagon on busy nights, this event put such discomfort aside. He wasn't expecting when he walked in to see the young girl that had visited his shop performing on the stage that Daeghaun had added to the inn recently.

**End Chapter**

_I feel like this chapter is a little slow and I hope people will stick with me. I needed to establish a new plot and such, I hope I kept Sand in character. He really didn't have much of a chance to be biting toward anyone._

_-Nera_

_P.S. Reviews float my boat._


	2. Beauty

_**Author Notes:** _I realize that some of the spells I use aren't quite like the video game. I use references to D&D 3.5 where I can as I play it as well and that's what NWN2 comes from anyway. I also know that in Faerun they use tenday's and not regular weeks as our calendar. For the ease of my writing however, I am going to reference days of our calendar so people reading can know what time of the week it is.

_**Chapter Two: **__Beauty_

"_Prompts for action, force reaction. Embody promise in a sheen so pure."_

Beauty.

It seemed to general of a word to cover Nalia as she swept her way across the stage floor.

Her dirty robes had been replaced by a more revealing costume that seemed to be crafted from a deep blue set of silks, many pieces of it left longer than needed so they would flow after her graceful form.

She didn't just dance, she flowed across the floor to a lively tune one of the local performers was offering for her. Her form had already seemed amazing even underneath the layers of clothing, but it was as if a statue of Sune had jumped from a temples walls to entertain the room. Not a single set of eyes didn't follow her body as it twirled and sprung to the melody being offered.

It almost seemed as if the player was challenging her skill as the song sped up steadily, yet as opposed to slowing over time, she seemed only capable of rising to the challenge. Her steps and turns incorporating a small cantrip, the basic illusion leaving a small set of mirrored images behind where she moved, offering the optical trick that she was moving so quickly she would leave a trail in the air.

As the song continued to speed up, her form matched the challenge, integrating in somersaults and flips, her body bending in ways that most men or women couldn't accomplish without years of practice. As the song reached a crescendo she finished the act with a final flip forward, landing and letting her body curl backward on the floor as the final few notes faded from the air.

It wasn't until applause burst into the room that Sand was frightened out of the boyish gaping he noted he was participating in with the rest of the dolts. _"I really do need to get out more. I'm beginning to act like the fools that frequent the Moonstone Mask."_

Nalia had hopped back to her feet and offered the room at large two bows before settling to collect the coins she'd been tossed. The performer that had been playing for her picked up with a less lively tune with the help of a second lute player and many of the catcalls began to die down. Sand noted however that much of the predominantly male clientele were still staring at the not quite fully human entertainer as she got from the stage.

Closing the distance made it easier to see the sheen of sweat that had built up during her performance, it was difficult to see on her body from a distance but he as much picked up the slightly salty scent as well. His nose had always been keen, and even in the liquor and smoke heavy common room he could still distinguish other odors.

"Oh Sand, I hadn't expected to see you so soon." She still seemed quite cheerful, though he kept his neutral expression despite the dirty looks he was getting from some of the other patrons. "Did you already find something out?"

"Enough that I need to speak with you privately." He replied, not wanting to discuss any details in the open area.

"Trying to steal me away after a single performance." She eyed him over sidelong and winked before laughing at the eyebrow he raised at her insinuations. "Relax. Let me get something to drink and I'll join you. Want me to come to your shop or would you rather wait in my room?"

"My shop would be more appropriate." He offered, a little surprised at her flirtatious attitude but remaining cool himself at the moment. After he made the comment he turned and headed back out of the bar, ignoring the various looks he was getting from the drinkers. He could hear catcalls and requests for her to stay and ignore the daft elf as he moved out of the building. Ignoring the comments he simply walked back across the street and opened his door again.

Moving over to a stuffed chair he kept in the main area and settling himself to wait. Lifting a hand absently to pet Jaral when the cat leapt onto the chair arm next to him, with his other hand he withdrew the silver orb noting it was cool to the touch again. Eyeing it silently as he considered the various implications of the girl having such a priceless artifact without knowing what it was.

His thoughts were cut short when the door opened. Nalia had on robes again, cleaner than the ones she had arrived in earlier but still rather simple in taste, especially compared to the lovely outfit she had been dancing in. Likely just tossed on before the short walk to the store. "You are very unpopular amongst the locals you know."

"Putting the obvious aside, what do you know about the orb you brought me to identify?" He asked, watching her reactions to any questions intently.

"Nothing. That's why I asked you to look into it." She settled herself in a chair near his, sitting nearly on it's edge as if she was just too bundled with energy to really relax. "What did you find out about it? Is it worth anything?"

"Where did you get it?" He wasn't about to answer her questions until he found out if she was a thief or not.

"It was a gift." She said with her usual infectious smile. "It's a bit of a story…but basically after I helped out some people in a village to the north of here they gave it to me and told me it was a good luck charm. I guess it's sort of a pretty bauble but if it's of use to someone then I could use the money more." "There aren't any villages to the north of here." Sand pointed out the largest indiscretion of that story, his tone darkening. "You are healthier not lying to me girl, I'm not a fool."

Her smile faded at that, blinking at him slowly. "The village of Ember, I was just there last week. They were having problems with goblins raiding the stores of supplies and I helped to resolve an agreement between the creatures and they so they could trade as opposed to steal things. I was a little surprised that the goblins agreed to it but that doesn't really matter. The mayor of the community gave me the orb."

Sand just watched her. _"I have to give her, she is an amazing liar. She has none of the tells that I normally pick up in people."_

"What?" she repeated the question, starting to frown now. "What is the orb then? You obviously know something."

"I'd consider complimenting your skill at deception if you hadn't chosen such a poor topic to make as focus. Ember was destroyed by the Luskan only a few seasons ago." He said. "Are you going to tell me where you really acquired this or should I contact the city watch?"

"What…what are you talking about?" She stood up then, putting her arms up and rubbing them nervously. "There were people there. None of the buildings were even damaged…it…you have to be mistaken."

Her attitude had totally transformed. The outgoing sly attitude she'd been offering previously had been replaced by this nervous fearful creature. "It must have been a different village that was destroyed."

"This performance is almost better than your dancing." Sand commented as he watched her. "You aren't going to convince me though."

"I'm not lying!" She protested at his comments. "Go see it for yourself if you would like. I'm sure you could scry the place. You are a wizard."

He considered her desperate tone of voice and the request. He had seen quite a few things in his days that weren't easily explained so she could be telling the truth. It seemed foolish to ask him to scry the villiage if she didn't believe her story. Finally the moon elf got up and went to lock the door and activate his wards, if she tried to leave she wouldn't like the results. "Wait here."

"." She nodded without looking at him, sitting back down in the chair without being on it's edge this time. Seeming disturbed more than she really should for what he'd told her, though she couldn't have gotten paler. "I'll wait here."

Sand eyed her change in attitude, he was vaguely curious but instead he moved over to his counter to pull out a polished silver bowl and waterskin, setting up the things he would need and glancing toward the unmoving Nalia before beginning the cast.

The clear water shifted before his eyes after several moments of concentration and the image that reformed was fuzzy but just defined enough that he could tell that the area was at least very similar to that of Ember's. The buildings were set up in the same way he remembered but they weren't the burnt out husks of the last time he was there. Figures were moving around but the colors shifted again and the image dropped before he could focus it further. _"Something is interfering with scrying magic…but something about all this doesn't add up."_

He leaned back from the bowl, the mystery before him was only gaining more questions than answers.

"What did you see?" She had apparently been watching him while he was trying to decipher the details. The sun had completely set so he had been staring at the bowl for nearly an hour at least to get what little he had.

"There is something of a village at the site where Ember was." He confirmed. "Though something there is interfering with me picking out details."

"What's going on?" She was frowning still, and while she seemed a little better than when he started she was still obviously disturbed by something. "What is that orb then?"

"First. I believe you about Ember, but there is something you are still hiding." Sand commented.

"I paid you for a divination." She frowned at him directly, her tone turning more demanding again. "Tell me what that orb is."

He was vaguely amused by her jumps in emotion, but the girl was right. "The orb is a old artifact, called a Gem's Tear in our age. It's used by wizards and other seekers of knowledge to hold great amounts of information in a small space. The identity of it's former owner made me wary as to how it came to be in your possession."

"You thought I stole it." Nalia observed, shaking her head. "You really do rub people the wrong way. I'm not a thief. I didn't realize it was so important."

"Though the question remains how it came to belong to the people that gave it to you." Sand commented, still considering himself. "I can't imagine that it wouldn't be searched for."

"They seemed like nice regular sorts." She seemed to be breathing easier now that whatever it was that was bothering her had apparently passed. "Maybe I should go back and look into it."

"If they are being dishonest as to their intentions, that would be putting yourself into a dangerous position." He offered her honestly. "You are likely lucky no one has noticed just what it is you have."

"Well I don't want the trouble." She frowned still. "I just wanted to sell it for some money."

"Who's after you?" He asked. _"I don't care, I just don't want any problems if I wrestle this artifact away from her."_

"Um…" He had caught her off guard, her snowy eyes were definitely not expecting the question. "I'd rather not talk about my personal business. Maybe I should just go."

"If I'm going to take this orb off your hands I need to know what trouble is going to be following you." He said. _"This might not be so bad…"_

"You just said it was some sort of artifact, that's not something you just give up for gold." She shattered his hopes that attaining the object would be easy. "If you'll help me with what I need then I'll give it to you."

"And what price would you place on this?" He held the cool globe a little higher, eyeing the girl skeptically. Some might think that whatever she asked for would be easy for such a prize but he was going to remain realistic.

"I…well I guess you could say my father is following me." She said, looking away from him and at the shelves again. "The only father I really know anyway."

He was well enough traveled to pick up when a storyteller was opening a tale and he moved back from his counter to sit himself in his chair again, motioning for her to continue.

"It's one of those things that's hard to explain. My birth mother was a dryad. I know I said it was my father following me, but well…if my ancestry wasn't already complicated enough when my mother was still pregnant with me she was attacked by a vampire. I don't know how she escaped from him, this was the tale she told my grandfather when he took me in. According to her he had been the father of the man that fathered me before his death, she left me with him when I was only nine months old. When I was born I wasn't the normal healthy coloring of a child and the attack that she had suffered had augmented me somehow. If I hadn't been crying when he first saw me my grandfather told me that he would have thought me dead from my paleness."

Sand had to admit it was quite the tale, though given her odd appearance he couldn't really dispute much.

"I have both fae blood and a touch of undeath in me." She continued her explanation still not looking at him. "I always knew I was different growing up, how could I not. But it wasn't until about four months ago that I learned of the strange happenings involved in my birth. The vampire that attacked my mother had gotten wind of me and tried to kidnap me. I have been fleeing sense I managed to escape him but he continues to follow me."

"_Great, she comes with a vampire on her tale. Though I've fought and killed worse." _Sand thought idly as he listened to her story. "So you want me to kill this vampire?"

"I, don't want him dead…I know it sounds odd but in a way he's still my father. I just don't want to be his slave, part of the reason I chose Neverwinter is my grandfather used to tell me about how the nobles here have a soft spot for the arts. I've always been a good dancer and performer so I figured I could try my craft here."

"So what is it that you want?" Sand didn't like the run around he was getting for the question.

"I want you to protect me while I work here." She nodded even as she said it, as if she was deciding on it even as she spoke the words. "I'll let you keep the orb for as long as you get rid of anyone that he sends after me."

"You want to hire me as a personal bodyguard?" Sand couldn't help but be a little surprised at that. It was definitely not what he was expecting her to request of him.

"Yes." She nodded then as if setting her terms in stone for the first time. Smiling again. "You are a powerful wizard of exceptional skill after all. Who better."

"It would be easier to just kill him." He commented, having little care as for the death of a blood sucker. "Besides, it seems you have eluded him thus far."

"But if I stay in one place he'll catch up and he'll start sending folks after me. I want to make a name for myself and I can't do that if I'm always on the run and trying to avoid him." She shrugged once. "If you would rather not there are other sages in the city I can ask. If nothing else I can sell it to them for a pretty penny more than what you have in this humble shop and take up the road until I get far enough away that I feel comfortable."

He had a feeling she knew that he couldn't just let the artifact slip through his fingers. He didn't appreciate that she was so good at pushing his buttons hours after he met her. _"Likely a result of the fae blood, dryads are the sorts to play the men around them."_

"I will agree to a trial of this whole bodyguard business. However, I still need to run my shop during the day and will not be available at that time." He offered the compromise after considering it.

"Sure." She nodded, the smile widening a little. "Good to be in business with you then Sand."

"If there is nothing else at the moment. I will be heading off to rest." He got up from his chair so he could let her back out of the shop.

"Okay, where will I be staying then?" The question held a bit too much innocence and it made the moon elf pause in his steps toward the door.

**End Chapter**

Heh, so I figure I'm torturing poor Sand a little. I'd really love some feedback just cause I'm not sure what folks think, if anything. I have been enjoying working on this but if no one likes it, I might be better off working on other things. *le sigh*

_-Nera_

_P.S. The lines at the beginnings of the chapters are lyrics from the song Chrome by VNV Nation. My favorite band. I don't know why I wanted to add them, but I felt like where I planned the story to go somehow fit the song. I'm a weirdo. I need reviews so I can ramble less about my odd ideas._


	3. Negotiation

_Author Notes: Some of the exact nature of some of the spells I fiddled with a bit for the sake of my story. Folks that are detail obsessed with D&D spells might notice. For the rest of you; I doubt you'd of known but I felt the need to share. _

_**Chapter Three: **__Negotiation_

"_Hurt the measure of blind ambition, the testament to your singular disease."_

Negotiation.

It was something that Sand figured he would be doing more than he liked in the coming days.

"You stated that you required a guard, not a place to stay. This is not an inn, if you need an alarm spell on your door I'll get it in the morning." He opened the door and gestured her toward it.

"So cold." She observed, getting out her chair and approaching the moon elf as opposed to the door. Making him raise a brow when she slid her small body close to his, her hands tickling his hips through the robes. If she hadn't continued to speak he would have protested. "Much like your bed tends to be I'd imagine. If you don't feel like offering me any protection however, I suppose I'll hold onto this eh?"

She took a step back from him then, throwing the orb up so he could see it and then catching it before winking at him and heading out the door toward the Sunken Flagon. He blinked as he noted she'd lifted the orb out of his inner pocket while he was considering just how low one of her hands was going. She definitely wasn't as chaste as she pretended to be. He wasn't sure if he should stop her or close the door for a moment. His treacherous eyes trailed after the retreating half-fae and he sighed aloud as he fished for his keys and moved to follow her.

"_She definitely knows how to use female wiles. I'm not even generally one to be concerned with appearance but I'm fairly certain there's some sort of magic inherit in the fae blood she has." _He grumbled to himself as he headed toward the Flagon, frowning at her when he noted she was waiting for him.

"Maybe you aren't completely hopeless." she tossed the orb his way, giggling when he fumbled for a moment before managing to catch it. "If you aren't going to let me stay with you, could you at least set up some wards on the room I'm staying in. Assuming Daeghean doesn't protest to you casting spells in his establishment."

"I'm certain you could convince him." Sand drawled as he retook his neutral expression.

"Maybe." She shrugged a little. "If he hadn't already given my room away cause I thought I'd be staying somewhere else."

"I have an old dog house in the yard behind the shop." Sand replied. "You are welcome to it."

She laughed at that, tossing the orb from hand to hand. "Oh come on. I don't take up much room. Besides, I know you are dying for a chance to play with this little bauble some more."

"You are making me question if you didn't steal that orb to target me on purpose." Sand commented, eyeing her still. "You knew what it was capable of before you dropped it off."

"I did." She admitted, becoming more serious. "But, I had to get you interested. Everything that the locals said about you it was the only way to get you to agree to my plan. I didn't lie about Ember or being given the orb though. I'm not sure how they got it, and I'm certain they had no idea what it really was but I couldn't just let such a chance pass me by."

"You should have heard that I have a foul disposition toward politicians if you researched me as much as you say." He commented, watching her sly expression and taking what measure he could of her. "This is a perilous path you are walking. What makes you think I won't simply walk away?"

"The same reason you won't leave me on the street tonight." She shrugged easily. "The reasons are your own, but it's a little chilly out here in this outfit, robes or otherwise. If you want to nag me about my choice of approach, can we do it inside?"

"_She's right."_ he thought in annoyance. _"Regardless of her attitude, I do want more time to consider that orb. Just taking it from her she would cause too much of a fuss. I don't appreciate being backed into a corner."_

"Come on." He would get her back for the deception, he wasn't the wizard to meddle with. "You still owe me two hundred gold."

"I have it." She said with a grin. "You really do need to relax. You would be handsome if you would smile more."

"While flattery is a wiser course than the one you've taken thus far. I already am aware of your predisposition to use female wiles to distract members of my gender." He said dryly, unlocking his door yet again and letting them inside.

"Oh, so my female wiles -do- distract you?" She replied slyly, brushing against him just a bit as she moved inside the shop again. "Where is it I'll be staying?"

"I have a cozy cubby in the back of the store. I'm sure it will suffice." He answered as he locked up and activated his wards. "Not that I'll expect many complaints."

"Oh, why is…" She paused as she felt the spell taking effect, her blood made her a little more resistant than most normal humans to magic but it wasn't a average caster she was facing. She never got to finish the statement, her body shrinking almost instantly down she found herself trapped in her robes a moment later, mewling as she fought to get free of the cloth.

He moved over and bent down, picking up her new kitten form with the robes and all. She didn't manage to get herself untangled until he'd already put her in a cage in the back of his shop. "Room and board, just as you requested. I'm sure you'll be perfectly safe here, your own father wouldn't recognize you."

When the kitten hissed at him he smiled toward her. "Good to see you've retained your intelligence, it's lot harder to dispel if you lose it during the transformation. Don't worry Nalia, I'll change you back sometime."

He laughed at the hiss he got in response and headed back into the main area of his shop as the mewling broke out behind him. _"It'll give her a second thought before thinking she'll so easily manipulate me in the future."_

Sand eyed the orb as if he'd won himself a prize out of the days events. Glancing toward Jaral as the cat leapt to his counter and watched him. "Yes, I realize she is unhappy."

The feline turned his ears back as rattling and more meowing and hissing came from the back room, continuing to watch his master, tail twitching a little. "I'll put an extended silence spell up before we go to bed."

The cat licked at one of it's paws.

"Don't talk back." he corrected the feline, opening the curtain separating the back and looking at the protesting kitten. "If you don't stop making that racket I'll leave you silenced for the extent of your stay."

When the racket doubled in turn he sighed and gestured lightly as he spoke the words of the extended silence spell. Nodding in satisfaction when the meowing stopped despite the open mouth of the white kitten in the cage.

He left her and headed upstairs so he could pursue some more time with the artifact that he had earned in offering his 'protection'.

After changing into bedclothes the moon elf settled the orb on his chest in his hands, laying out in the same style one would expect to see of a body at a funeral. It wasn't generally how he rested for reverie but it would have to function for his purposes.

It took him a few moments to establish a connection without casting any form of spell and the same dizzy feeling wiped over him before his mind settled in the same set of crystalline hallways as before.

"Welcome back Sand. Is there something we can help you with?" The voice was still the same calm elven voice.

"Yes. If I augment the speed at which things are learned while I am at rest will my mind be able to retain the information longer?" He figured if he wanted a way around this arrangement the girl had asked for it was best for him to consider a way to retain as much information as possible.

"It is possible." The voice replied. "Though the amount of information transferred would greatly decreased from what would otherwise be achievable. What sort of time would you like to retain information?"

"As if I had spoken to you at normal length." He knew the request was something that was unlikely but he had to aim high.

"That is possible, though the information would not be much faster you would still be able to rest. What subject would you like to access?"

That gave him a moment of pause, it was certainly something that was a find, he could sleep and get information as if he'd been reading the whole time? This artifact was already surpassing his expectations. "How much information do you have on vampires and the various creatures they are capable of spawning?"

"There is a limited number of materials but they exist. Are there any other topics?"

It seemed logical to research his possible enemies, but also his new ward of sorts. "I would also like any information you have on crossbreeding of faerie blooded creatures, dryad's first and then any other references. That is all for now."

"Information accessed. The transfer will begin when you enter reverie next. You only need to hold us somewhere on or very near your person."

"Excellent." he replied, opening his eyes to see the mostly dark bedroom around him. Enough starlight filtered through his window that he could still make out the furniture well. The prospects of this new tool was exciting but he knew he would have to be able to meditate to begin to realize what it was capable of. It took him nearly half an hour before he managed to reach an unconscious state for an elf, it was similar to sleep but not quite the same as rest for a human.

The state left him dreamless, though unlike most humanoids he only needed about four hours of rest as opposed to eight. Usually he took an extra hour of rest but elves simply didn't need the same amount of time, over the ages they'd developed less of a need for it than most other races.

He was surprised when he woke and the sun had already risen, normally he was awake before the sun came up. "_A part of the effect of the orb perhaps?"_

The grumbling coming from his stomach was a loud reminder of the fact that he hadn't eaten at his normal time. He pushed himself up, considering the things he'd asked for. He had the urge to lay back down as information about vampires and fae flooded his mind. It took him a moment to separate particular phrases but then he realized he did know a great amount of detailed information on the topics. More in the case of vampires, down to examples and names of known creatures of the type.

Jaral jumped into his lap, rubbing against his bare stomach and tickling it.

"I'm hungry too." Sand commented with a sleepy smile to the feline. "I'll get dressed and we can go get you some fresh ham from Daeghean for breakfast."

The cat offered a light rumble of a purr at the offer, stretching a little as he scratched the familiar's back fondly. "Yes, I suppose our captive will be hungry too. You silly feline, falling for her good looks."

Sand raised a brow at the response of his familiar and settled the cat on the bed before getting up to get dressed. "I am not taken in by her appearance."

Jaral stretched and yawned.

"It was a momentary lapse of judgment." He frowned at the cat as he began to get dressed. "You aren't the best example of control when it comes to the opposite sex. I've observed the way you chase about that young calico thing next door."

The feline jumped from the bed and stretched before heading out the door.

"Always intent on getting the last word in." He commented as he finished getting dressed. It wasn't as if robes were hard to put on. He would have to set up a bath later but his stomach was still yelling at him for waiting so long between meals. Breakfast would need to come first, he thought about skipping taking the girl turned kitten along but then decided better of it. Smirking as she hissed when he woke her up.

"Plan on behaving a little better now?" He asked her, opening the top of the cage. "If you claw or bite me while I'm taking you out of there you'll stay this way another week. I'm going to change you back now."

He lifted her carefully, her soft fur a reminder of how Jaral used to be many years ago when he first summoned the creature as his familiar. He set her instead on the floor near where he'd piled her clothing, backing up a couple steps and pointing at her as a focus as he called forth the incantation to dispel his previous polymorph spell.

A flicker of energy surrounded the moon elf and then shifted the air a moment before discharging itself with the lingering spell that surrounded Nalia. Her form changing back to humanoid, albeit a naked version thereof on his floor. Sand was respectful enough to already be on the other side of the curtain dealing with the morning needs of his shop while giving her a chance to dress herself and get herself oriented.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Her protest was hoarse, a night of stressing her vocal cords did nothing to help her already soft-spoken voice. What was likely meant as a yell was more a normal volume. "What on earth is wrong with you?"

She was off balance and her robes still seemed disheveled when she appeared on the other side of the curtain, face curled in a angry glare as she settled her silvery eyes on the calm wizard.

"I already explained to you the purpose of keeping you as I did last night." Sand had a half-smile that was frustratingly devious for the half-fae staring at him. "I expect that in the future if you wish to avoid further stays in the cage you'll be wary as to the methods you take in personal interaction."

"You…you can't just…" she blinked a little as he glanced over to her with the same sly look she'd offered him the day before. "…but…that's not fair."

"Such is life I hear." He commented neutrally, back to his usual cool self. "Care to join Jaral and I for breakfast?"

"You are a piece of work." She commented, blinking at him still in surprise of his actions as she smoothed out her robes as best she could. "I suppose after the insult the least I can do is let you buy me breakfast as an apology."

"Quite brazen considering your arrangements last night." He offered, opening the door for her.

"As if I'd let your little show of power change my personality." She winked at him as she waltzed right outside. Smiling a bit despite her annoyance at what he did, she had to admit it was funny in it's own way. "Besides, at least it shows that under all that dryness there is a bit of humor."

He shook his head as he trailed after the lively girl that he'd agreed to take on as a ward, ignoring the gaping stare he got from Daeghaun and his other bartender as he entered with the dishelmed performer he'd left with last night. Even if nothing of the sort that they were likely considering had occurred, it was amusing to see the stupid stares they were offering.

After they'd sat at a table though he finally spoke up. "If you plan to quit offering us your dumb stare Daeghaun we'd each like some breakfast. Jaral was looking forward to some fresh ham. I would like some eggs and fruit."

After he gestured at Nalia she smiled at the innkeeper. "Eggs and ham actually sound good. Could I have some warmed cider and I think it'd be nice if we shared some bread and jam. Thank you."

The elven innkeep was blinking at the pair still slowly. Trying to wrap his brain around the implications that were being made. Finally he shook his head and headed toward the back, too confused to offer a reply otherwise.

His duller barkeep actually managed speech before the owner. "You two? Tyr protect us, Sand getting a girl like that must be a sign of the abyss."

Sand frowned a little at the rude comments and Nalia giggled a little at the exchange, raising her voice as best she could, wincing a little as her throat was still bothering her. "Daeghaun, could I get some potatoes too? I had a long night and I'm hungry."

When she heard a dish break in the kitchen she giggled some more and leaned back in her chair.

"For that, I owe you breakfast." Sand had to admit that the joke was something he didn't mind. The slight feud he'd had with his neighbor had lasted for years and small things were the things people truly enjoyed after all.

"See. I'm not so bad." She commented with her softer voice again. "Guess I won't be adding any singing to my act for a while though."

"You shouldn't have mewled until you lost your voice." Sand didn't really feel that bad, though there was a tinge of guilt at the reminder that it was sort of his fault.

"Don't do that anymore then." She replied, smirking slowly when Daeghaun nearly spilled the glasses he was setting at the table for them. "If you didn't make me scream then I'd still have my voice."

The elven innkeep closed his eyes and shivered. "I don't wanna hear this. Keep your personal lives to yourselves eh?"

"I'm surprised you couldn't hear it over here." She continued as she lifted her juice to sip at it, though she'd taken the story so far now that Sand wasn't smiling anymore. "I'd of figured we woke up half the neighborhood."

Daeghaun made a disgusted look and retreated for the kitchen.

"Don't you think that was a bit much?" Sand asked, eyeing the girl across from him as he lifted his own glass. "I prefer to keep such things, even when they do occur, personal."

"Oh, it doesn't hurt anyone." She rolled her eyes at his attitude. "Besides, I'd think it was more a hit to your pride that everyone here is so surprised and thinking I'm completely out of your league."

"You assume that I'd want you." Sand returned dryly. "I'm not interested in such things as just the physical appearance of those that I would lay with."

"Doesn't hurt though, never does." She smirked knowingly. "Besides, if I wasn't a challenge to your wits, I wouldn't have ended up as your…pet last night."

Daeghaun shook his head as he delivered slices of bread and two small containers of jam to the table. "I'm getting myself a waitress to work the morning shift, it's too early for this."

He glanced after the frustrated elf and smirked a little. "I'll admit that bothering Daeghaun is a bit of fun. You fall short however when it comes to modesty, much as any other natural caster. If you regard yourself as anything close to matching my mind, you'll need to become well adjusted to being disappointed."

**End Chapter**

This was my favorite chapter to write thus far. I made Sand a little more devious for this and I just had a lot of fun writing him. That evil guy, but hey, he did protect her. It makes me giggle.

_-Nera_

_P.S. I'll keep adding random commentary at the end here til I get some reviews. I can see the hits dang it. I know people are reading this :P. I've already hit 10,000 words. I demand feedback! (aka: Please review me!)_


End file.
